


Calm Before the Storm

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [48]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Last Kiss, Scared Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: With the fight against Zinyak looming large over the remaining Saints, Troy and Furia steal a tense moment.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for a scared kiss. Sadly, I can’t find the original prompt, I’m truly wondering if tumblr is devouring these things. Sorry to the prompter for not being able to include their name. But thank you. Know that I appreciate you sending it in.

When you live a life that involved pitting your life against the will and desires of people who would as soon kill you as look at you, speeches happened from time to time. Sometimes they poured the speaker’s confidence over the listeners, other times it was more a of a give and take that left both parties the better for it. Troy Bradshaw was nearly certain, this speech was one of the latter. Furia’s words oozed with confidence and energized the small crew of human survivors, but he knew that their reactions might just be boosting their leader’s faith in this suicide mission as well.

It wasn’t much different than the first speech he overheard her give the mismatched group of boosters and misfits she ran with when she joined the Saints, though her eloquence clearly improved over the years. Just like then, there wasn’t a single person in the cargo bay of that alien ship who wasn’t pumped up and agreeing with the boss’ speech, including Troy. Furia’s bravado was infectious.

No one moped or slouched out of that room. Despite the monumental task that stood before them, each man, woman, and floating eyeball thingie on that ship was smiling like they were going on a joyride rather than facing what was in all likelihood was a suicide mission to topple an alien overlord.

Troy hung back; only he seemed to notice the momentary chink in the facade. Furia sighed and leaned on the metal railing of the landing from where she had delivered her pep talk.

“Nice speech,” he said.

Her head shot up and she stared at him like he’d caught her at something she shouldn’t be up to. The smile only took a second to unfurl across her ruby red lips. “Gracias.”

“Kind of familiar, but why mess with success, right?” he said as he started up the stairs.

“Yayo, always did say: if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” Her laughter widened her smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

They met on the landing near the stairs. “How are you feeling?” he asked, his voice only barely above a whisper.

“Doesn’t matter,” she replied dryly, still fighting to keep up the mask she’d worn for everyone else.

“It does to me.” Troy leaned against the balustrade and pulled Furia closer until she stood in front of him and let him slip his arms around her. “This isn’t hitting the Rollerz storage yard, Sol. I know you’re worried. Hell, I’m scared out of my mind.”

“I can’t afford to worry,” she said with confidence, draping her arms around his neck.

She always did this—for everyone—putting on a brave face no matter how she truly felt. She would always portray whatever she thought someone needed her to be.

“You always forget. I know better,” Troy reminded, resting his forehead against hers.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I have to do this.”

Of course, she was right. No matter how worried, scared, or uncertain any of them were. They had to try. There was nothing else left to do but take the fight right to Zinyak.

With a sigh, Troy brushed her hair over her shoulder. “I’m worried.”

Furia’s hand petted the back of his neck. “Why are you worried?”

“I could lose you again.”

Judging from the way her soothing smile faded, she hadn’t expected that answer. “Troy.”

His fingers laced behind her back, both pulling her closer and keeping her from trying to escape. “Surely, you have to know that’s what I fear most.”

“Sí,” she answered in a quiet tone with a tiny shrug. Her hazel eyes dropped to her hands, which fidgeted with his collar. “It’s mine, too.”

And he knew that it had only been a few months since that fear had manifested itself for her; at least for him it was a far-off memory, though one that still singed the back of his mind. With the destruction of Earth, she couldn’t be sure if he was dead or maybe locked up in Zinyak’s jelly collection. They’d both been lucky that it had been the latter, though she still had spent months stuck in a phase of trying to deal with the real possibility that he wasn’t among the abducted.

“Look,” he said, his voice softening and going quieter. “I know I can’t ask you to be careful, but how about try not to get killed?”

Furia’s grin returned with a gusty laugh that was part relieved sigh. “That might work. And I’ll try,” she added as her long fingers smoothed through Troy’s hair, then down the back of his neck.

She held his gaze for a long time, like she was trying to memorize his face. It didn’t calm him. Eventually, she leaned closer and her lips brushed his. He savored every caress, every tease of her tongue against his. While he didn’t want it to be their last, he couldn’t push the thought out of his mind that this could very well be the last time he kissed her.

Troy held her tighter and closer, deepening the exchange. His fear twisted their passion into desperation until they were both clinging to one another.

Going up against Zinyak and his forces could be the end of so much more than just the two of them. Even so, in that moment, losing one another was still their biggest fear. One they’d carry with them into this battle because there was no way to shut it off.


End file.
